Start Of Something New
by ayokiana
Summary: Isabella has always liked Phineas and Phineas well he's as dense as they come. What happens when Phineas realizes his feelings for Isabella will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters besides ally who is mines. This is my first story so it may not be that good do please bear with me.

Isabella's P.O.V

It was just a normal summer day and as usual I went over to Phineas and Ferb's house. I've had a crush on Phineas for the past 3 years, I honestly tried dropping hints but that boy is as dense as they come. He may be really; really smart but when it comes to people liking him he's just so clueless I think everyone besides him figured it out by now.

Sighing I pushed open the door leading to the backyard letting myself in.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" I asked swaying from side to side a bit.

"Oh hi Isabella, we're making a device that gives the user the power to defy gravity." Phineas replied.

"Cool can I help?"

"Sure you can help us with the final touches." He relied

I looked over at Ferb and he gave me a quick thumbs up to show that he was ok with me helping them. It only took us ten minutes to finish it before Buford walked in with Baljeet strapped onto his back.

"Hey guys." Buford said.

"Hello friends." Baljeet said.

'Isn't anyone fazed by the fact that Baljeet is on Buford's back.'

"Hey, why is Baljeet on your back." I asked curiously.

"Eh, it's comforting I guess." He replied shrugging his shoulders .

"O…kay…then."

"Are you guys ready to try this out?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah but what does it do?" Buford asked.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you my bad." He said rubbing the back of his head "It…well to put it simple it gives you the ability to fly."

"Awesome, well what are you waiting for let's go."

"Alright if everyone could please could please stand on the silver spot over there." Phineas instructed.

Everyone just nodded and did as they were told.

"Now close your eyes for a bit, it may feel like a wave is passing over you but don't worry it's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just get on with it already." Buford said impatiently.

"Alright." Phineas said pushing a few random buttons.

I closed my eyes and waited, after a few seconds I felt the wave Phineas mentioned wash over me.

'Wow it gives you such a relaxed feeling' I thought smiling to myself.

"Isabella, you can open your eyes now." Phineas said.

"Wow." I replied looking down.

"I know pretty awesome right."

"Yeah." I breathed out.

"Let's go meet the others." He said holding out a hand towards me.

'This is the best day ever I can't believe I'm actually holding his hand.' I thought with a soft blush adorning my cheeks.

I snapped out of my thought when he let go of my hand.

"Alright guys, Ferb and I set up a race course that runs throughout the city."

"Cool." Everyone chimed in.

"Ferb are you ready?" he asked "Okay let's go." He continued after Ferb nodded his head.

-"Bye guys." I said walking out the backdoor.

"Bye Isabella." Phineas said.

Phineas' P.O.V

"Hey Ferb, don't you think that today was awesome." I said climbing into my bed.

"In a manner of speaking yes, yes it was." Ferb replied pulling his blanket over him.

"I wonder what we're gonna do tomorrow, well we never know I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess, goodnight Phineas."

"Goodnight Ferb."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phineas' P.O.V

"Morning Phineas, morning Ferb." Mom said as she placed our breakfast on the table.

"Morning." I replied.

"I'm gonna go over to the shop, I'll be back by two o'clock for the latest."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye guys." She replied giving us each a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh and boys Candace is in charge while I'm gone."

"Yeah, you guys heard that I'M in CHARGE…if you do anything I'm telling mom so I'm watching you!" Candace said pointing a finger at us whilst walking upstairs "Watching you!" she shouted.

"Hmm where's Perry?" I asked walking into the backyard with Ferb trailing close behind me.

"Hey Ferb what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well today why don't we do something different for a change?" Ferb replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Since we always build something I figured that we could just relax and hang out with each other like we used to."

"That sounds great, I'll go get the blanket and the other things we need."

He gave me a quick nod and I left to go inside of the house. After a while we finished setting up everything below the tree and sat down in the shade.

"Hey Ferb, have you ever gotten the feeling that you were being…I don't know watched?"

I got up and looked over our backyard fence to see a girl about my age looking up at me.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked smiling brightly.

"Huh…oh I'm Allie, Allie Sanderson what's your name?" she asked smiling back at me.

"I'm Phineas and that's Ferb." I said pointing back at the tree.

"Cool so what are you guys doing?"

"We were just relaxing and having a picnic, wanna join us?"

"Sure I guess it'll be fun." she said walking into our backyard.

Isabella's P.O.V

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb." I said as I walked into the backyard. "Watcha do….in…g." I continued staring at the sight in front of me.

'Who is that!?'

"Oh hey Isabella." Phineas said smiling at me.

"Who's she?" I asked trying to hide the ice laced in my voice.

"This is Allie, Isabella Allie…Isabella Allie." He said introducing us to each other.

"Hi Isabella it's nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Allie." I said forcing a smile onto my ace.

I know it may sound way too possessive but just the thought of another girl around Phineas makes my blood boil.

"So what were you guys doing or going to do?" I asked curiously.

"We were having a picnic do you want to join us?" Phineas asked.

"Sure I'd love too/"

I took a seat next to Ferb and started munching on a pear; it had been almost two hours and twenty minutes (yes I have been counting) and Phineas hadn't even said a word to me not even a syllable. The only person he was talking to was ALLIE.

"Hey Ferb." I said turning to face him.

He just blinked and nodded once to show that he had heard me then we just sat there in silence until he spoke up.

"You're jealous." He stated.

"No I'm not it's just that it kind of makes me angry seeing them like that, I know I just met her but….I don't know." I sighed out.

"That means you're jealous Izzie." He replied.

""You haven't called me that since we were six." I said smiling. "But do I really look jealous?"

"Anyone who doesn't know you wouldn't realise it but since I've known you for so long I can tell whenever you get even a little jealous…your eyes get this serious tint in it and you frown a lot." He explained.

"Really…I didn't even know that?" I said absentmindedly.

Phineas' P.O.V

'It's so much fun talking to Allie.' I thought while laughing along with her.

We had just been sitting there talking about random stuff when Isabella suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm gonna go home okay." She replied.

"But you usually don't leave until five o'clock and it's only three o'clock now."

"I…..um…remembered that I have to do something for my mom."

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mhm." She said walking away. "Bye Ferb."

"I guess I should get going too before my dad starts to worry about me." Allie said letting out a sigh.

"Bye Allie." I said.

"Bye guys."

Ferb and I stayed under the tree for about an hour more before we cleaned up and went back inside of the house.

"Hi boys, how was your day did you enjoy your picnic?" mom asked.

"It was awesome and we made a new friend too, her name is Allie." I replied.

"Really, that's great how about you boys go freshen up and then come back downstairs for dinner?"

"Alright we'll be back in a jiff, let's go Ferb." I said.

"Hurry boys!"

"We will." I replied walking up the stairs with Ferb.

Ferb's P.O.V

Phineas and I were sitting down under the tree in our backyard.

"Hey Ferb, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the fence and looked over it.

I looked over at him and it looked as if he was talking to someone, I cocked my ear in their direction and listened to their conversation.

"I'm Phineas and that's Ferb." He said pointing at me.

He then asked what her name was and she told him that it was Allie Sanderson

"That's a pretty name' I thought looking over at Phineas to see a girl about the same age as us with long brown hair in a French braid and she had on a purple skirt, white top and white flats walk into our backyard. 'She's kind of cute.'

She sat down and we all chewed on some sandwiches until Isabella walked in.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb…..watcha doing?" she asked slowly.

Phineas told her hi and she asked who Allie was. I could tell that Isabella wasn't happy to see another girl around Phineas but Phineas being Phineas didn't notice it. He introduced them to each other and they both shook hands.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

After telling her she took a seat next to me and started eating a pear, I was just sitting there enjoying the breeze when Isabella spoke up. I nodded for her to go on but after seeing that she wasn't going to say anything I spoke up.

"You're jealous." I said.

It's obvious that she wouldn't know it but I've always been able to tell when she was upset, I knew that she's had a crush on Phineas for the longest while now and I personally thought it was cute. I've always thought Phineas had a crush on her too but just didn't know it yet. Then she just got up and said she was leaving.

He asked why she was leaving and she made up an excuse that was clearly a lie but he obviously didn't detect the stutter and then she was gone and so was Allie.

After cleaning up we headed inside, we talked to mom for a while and she told us to go freshen up then come back downstairs for dinner.

"So her name's Allie." I said leaning my head up against the wall.

I closed the shower tap and went to change my clothes.

"Oh hey Ferb, I'm already done so I'll just go back downstairs." Phineas said walking out of the room.

I didn't feel like answering so I just nodded my head while pulling on my pyjamas and went back downstairs to eat, it honestly didn't make sense to put on my normal clothes and then change back into my pyjamas to go to sleep.

After eating I went up to my room and quickly brushed my teeth before jumping into my bed.

"Night Ferb." Phineas said taking off the lights.

"Night Phineas." I replied pulling the covers up to my chin.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Isabella's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and peered out my window, the sun was already up and if I had to guess I'd say that it was about eight o'clock. I thought back on what happened yesterday and pulled the covers over my head.

'I can't believe I got jealous like that.' I thought sighing.

"Hey Izzie aren't you getting out of bed today?" my mom asked on the next side of the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a while!" I shouted back.

I jumped off of my bed, made it up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath. As usual I put no my pink dress, white shirt and pink shoes with white socks; my usual pink bow on my head. Sighing I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom, morning Pinky." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Isabella." she relied setting a plate in front of me.

I sat there for a while eating my breakfast well more or less picking at it.

"Is something wrong?" my mom asked sitting in front of me.

"Have you ever wished you could go back in time and change something you did, say or even how you acted?" I asked looking over at her.

"Hmm…only a million times honey." She responded "I remember when I was fifteen my best friend Nicholas and I were talking and I kissed him, I felt like dying and wished I'd never done it."

"And what happened after that?" I asked listening intently.

"He asked me why I did it and I made him promise not to laugh and he said he wouldn't." she said smiling at the memory"I told him how I felt and that I knew he didn't see me that way."

"Mhm...Go on." I said literally at the edge of my seat.

"He said he liked me too but was just too scared to tell me." She said chuckling a bit.

"Did you guys ever get together?"

"Yeah we did and he was so sweet."

"And what happened to you too?"

"He had to move really far away and we decided that it was best to break up; it was really hard for the both of us at the time then we got further from each other and just lost contact." She finished with a sigh.

"Oh that's so sad."

"Yeah I guess but we just need to remember that even if some things happen that you wish didn't happen or we could do over everything happens for a reason and we just need to make the best of it." She said "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I think I do, thanks for the story mom."

"Anytime, are you done eating you breakfast?" she asked.

I looked down at my plate and realised that I absentmindedly finished it during the story.

"Thanks I'm gonna go over to Phineas' house okay." I said.

"Okay have fun honey."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Isabella's P.O.V

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" I asked as I walked into the backyard.

"Hi Isabella we're gonna build the world's biggest amusement park ever." Phineas replied.

"Cool do you need any help?"

"Yeah that'd be great." He said smiling that smile always turns my insides to jelly.

"Hey." Allie said as she closed the door to the backyard.

"Oh hi Allie." Phineas said.

Ferb gave her a quick wave and went back to what he was doing.

"Hi Allie." I mumbled.

''Just try to control yourself…who knows maybe she's a really nice person once you get to know her.'

"Hi Isabella" she responded smiling brightly at me. "Do you need any help with that?" she continued on while gesturing to the cart I was working on.

"Uh sure I guess."

"Cool."

We stood there for a while before she spoke up.

"Um Isabella?" she asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"About Ferb…what's he like?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no never mind I probably never should have asked just forget I said anything." She stuttered.

"It's alright, well he's quiet, awesome, a really good listener, fun to be around, a total gentleman and a whole lot of other great stuff." I said "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason really I was just a bit curious." She replied twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"You've taken an interest in him haven't you?"

"What made you think that!" she shouted causing the others to look at us strangely before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thanks."

"Ha I knew it."

"Fine I know I've only met him recently but he's so cute and likeable." She gushed out.

"It's alright I know what you mean." I said smiling a bit.

"Of course you do because you feel the same way about Phineas." She responded smirking.

"Yip…hold on a minute who told you?"

"No one I figured it on my own, I think it was the way you glared at me but the selling point was when you tried to smile at me but it just looked like you were sneering at me."

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok; I might've acted the same way if I was in your position." She said chuckling.

"Wanna start over as friends?" I asked.

"Sure I'd like that."

"Okay guys we're all done!" Phineas shouted across the yard.

"Great." Buford said.

'Huh when did he get here?' I thought to myself.

"Why don't you ride some of the rides with Ferb?" I asked Allie.

"No I couldn't possibly do that and he's going to be with Phineas the whole time anyway." She sighed out.

"I guess you're right…how about we hang out together?"

"Sure, let's go."

-Five hours later-

"Wow that was so much fun." Allie said coming off of the Ferris wheel cart we were in. "Yeah, I never knew that a Ferris wheel could turn in those directions." I replied.

"Yeah or spin that fast." I answered.

"So what did you guys think?" Phineas asked as he walked over to us Ferb trailing closely behind him.

"It was awesome." I said.

"I agree." Allie nodded saying.

We all played in the amusement park for a while longer before as usual it disappeared without a trace.

"Well we should get home now." Allie and I said.

"Bye guys." Phineas replied and Ferb just raised his hand and put it back down.

After eating, bathing, etc. I just lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

'I guess Allie isn't a bad person and who would've guessed that she liked Ferb' I thought to myself sighing a bit.

"Who know maybe we'll end up being the best of friends." I said finally letting sleep take me.

-TIME SKIP-

'I can't believe that it's already been three months since Allie and I met each other and it's like we're joint at the hip.'

I've been over to her house a number of times and vice versa, we've had play dates, sleepovers, etc.

"Hey Isabella." Allie said walking into my room.

"Hey Allie what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing much…do you have everything ready?"

"Of course I do." I said pulling a box out of my closet.

We've been planning a surprise party for Phineas for almost a week and half now. We got his mom and dad to get the cake, Baljeet to do the invitations and Buford to help with the food; we talked Candace into distracting Phineas for the morning and Allie and I were handling the decorations and the planning.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I picked up the box.

"Yes."

"Okay." I replied walking out of the room with Allie behind me with a bunch of bags filled with decorations.

"This is gonna be so great." She said giddily.

"I thought you said you were close to my house and you'd be here in five minutes?" I asked kicking open the backyard door to Phineas' house.

"I was and besides I got here in five minutes didn't I?" she retorted.

"Yes but five minutes was twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry?"

"It's okay but knowing you, you probably might have been busy drooling over Ferb." I said whilst smirking.

"I was NOT drooling I was just helping him wrap a gift or two." She replied blushing.

"Oh of course you were."

"It's the truth." She insisted.

"Meanie." She said pouting.

"You know he probably knows how to wrap a gift right and I think he built a machine that wraps gifts automatically for Christmas last year."

"Huh?"

"Yeah or maybe it was just an excuse to get you to stay." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"There done!" she exclaimed as she put up the last of the decorations.

"Wow it looks so pretty."

The house was decorated with multi-coloured streamers, balloons, strings, shapes and any other type of decoration you can think of.

"We should go get ready and call Candace to tell her it's ok to bring Phineas home.

I went up into Candace's room and pulled out my outfit from the wardrobe.

When I was done getting ready I was dressed in purple leggings that stopped at my knees, a long yellow top, purple belt across my waist and a pair of yellow and purple sandals. I picked up the clothes that I had on before and put it into my knapsack.

"Aw you look so cute." Allie gushed as she got into the bedroom; her clothes already changed.

She had on blue skinny jeans, hot pink t-back with a short blue jacket over it, blue and pink high tops with blue butterfly earring and a matching chain and a pink charm bracelet.

"Thanks so do you, I love your outfit." I replied.

"Thanks Candace said that they'll be here in ten minutes."

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Mhm Mr and Mrs. Fletcher were the last to arrive."

"Good, we should all go hide." I suggested as we got downstairs.

"Ok everyone Phineas and Candace are going to be here in a while so I want everyone to find a suitable hiding spot in this room and when the door opens we'll all shout out SURPRISE…everyone got that?" Allie explained.

Everyone nodded their heads and took their positions and waited on Candace.

Phineas' P.O.V

Candace dragged me all over town all morning.

"Where are we going now." I asked when she got off of the phone.

"Hmm oh we're going home now?" she replied.

"Okay." I said sighing.

I can't believe they forgot it was my birthday; Candace literally dragged ne out the house to do some errands with her and to make matters worse I didn't even get a birthday breakfast or anything, zip, and nada.

"Hey Phineas are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" I said when I got up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just go already.

"Okay."

"Why are the lights in the house off, I'm pretty sure we left them on when we left didn't we?" I asked clearly confused.

"Maybe the lights went out while we were gone." She said laughing nervously.

"Ok then?" I said as I opened the door and tried putting on the lights and when they came on everyone yelled SURPRISE.

"Huh?" I asked through the layer of confetti that was covering me.

"Happy birthday Phineas." Candace said hugging me.

"Thanks, did you plan this?" I asked Candace.

"Nope she did." She said pointing in front of me.

"Allie you did this?"

"Nope Isabella did but we all helped her a bit."

"Isabella is that true?" I asked looking over at her.

"Happy birthday Phineas." She replied nodding.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me, I actually thought that you all forgot about my birthday."

"We would never forget your birthday even if we could honey." Mom said giving me a tight hug.

It was already two hours since the party started and I was having so much fun with my friends and family.

"Phineas!" Baljeet shouted.

"Yeah." I said turning to face him.

"It's time for the cake." He replied.

"Coming!" I answered.

Everyone sang the HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG and I blew out the candles and they all cheered.

'I can't believe that I'm already fourteen it seems that just yesterday I was nine.' I thought to myself.

I cut the cake with Ferb and I got icing on my cheeks so I went to the kitchen to wash it off.

"Hey Allie."

"Hi Phineas." She said twirling the ice in her cup.

I washed the icing off of my face and took a seat on the chair opposite to her.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Hmm…nothing really." I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm alright."

"That's good."

"What's wrong with you…you seem so distant in a way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem sort of out of it, even Isabella noticed it too."

"It's nothing really." I sighed out.

"You're not your usual self, you look like you're contemplating something." She insisted.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone, of course Ferb knows already."

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"It's about Isabella."

"Uhuh go on." she said.

"I well I um." I stuttered.

"Come on out with it." She replied literally at the edge of her seat.

"I've been trying to find a good way to tell Isabella that…"

"That?"

"That I like her." I mumbled.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouted.

"Please don't tell her...please." I begged.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but still." I said looking away from her.

"Don't worry I won't since I promised you I wouldn't and even if I didn't promise I still wouldn't tell." she said smiling at me.

"Thanks, can you help me with it?"

"Help with what?"

"Tell Isabella how I feel about her."

"Hmm maybe we could practice a bit, I'll pretend to be Isabella and you can practice your confession."

"That's a great idea, let's get started."

Ok."

"Umm Isabella there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"And what's that Phineas?"

"Uh I actually like you a lot, I like everything about you and you're one of the best friends that I've ever had." I said in one breath.

"Come on say a little bit more." she whispered.

"I think you're beautiful inside and out, kind, caring, intelligent and so many wonderful things."

"Wow I really like you too Phineas."

"How could you Allie!" I heard Isabella shout.

"No Isabella it's not what you think." Allie said standing up from her seat.

"You liar, how could you do this to me?"

"Please just listen to me you know that I would never do this to you."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore and to think that I actually thought we were close friends."

"But…"

"No." Isabella said cutting her off." I don't even know what to believe right now."

"Isabella please."

"No just no." she said running off.

I don't know why but I just sat there not knowing what to do no I knew what to do but it's just that my body wasn't listening to me.

"Isabella." I whispered as she disappeared out the door.

**I'm so sorry for the late update it's just that I've busy with school and homework then I got sick but anyway here's a really long chapter to make you all love me again..^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allie's P.O.V

After Isabella left I felt like a piece of me was ripped out and thrown into the street just to be trampled and run over. I turned towards Phineas and he just sat there with this blank expression on his face.

"Why didn't you say something to her Phineas now she's angry with the both of us over a simple misunderstanding…but how could she even think that I've told her time and time that I liked Ferb and… what have we gotten ourselves into?" I exclaimed frustratedly.

"She thinks that I like you and that we're a couple." He replied in a trance like tone. "Did you see the look on her face and the way she looked at us, do you have any idea how I feel knowing that I caused this?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Phineas."

"You don't have to be besides it wasn't your fault and I never knew that you liked Ferb." He answered forcing a smile onto his face.

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered.

"I think that you guys would make a great couple, you'll balance each other out." He replied brushing a stray tear quickly before it had a chance to make its way down his cheek.

"Come on Phineas this isn't the you I know, why don't you go find her and make thing right between you two?"

"Because she probably hates every fibre of my being right now and I just can't."

"But she said that she likes you."

"Yes but if I remember correctly the word was used in the past tense she said she liked me not likes me."

"You're just making excuses because you're too scared to see what would happen if you went to see her now."

"I-."

"No, do whatever you want but if something like this happened to me I'd do anything in my power to get her back." I snapped before walking out of the door.

Ferb's P.O.V

I've always been someone who doesn't get shocked or worked up easily but believe me if you overheard the same girl that you're head over heels for say that they like you is enough to send me or even you into a state of shock.

I didn't necessarily mean to hear but I was passing by the kitchen and just happened to hear bits of their conversation and overheard Allie telling Phineas that she liked me. While I was busy sorting through my thoughts I felt someone run into me.

"Sorry." I said looking down at the person on the ground only to see Allie sitting there wincing a bit.

"Don't worry I'm okay." She replied looking up at me.

"Would you like some help?" I asked extending a hand out to her.

"Thanks.' She said dusting herself off.

I stood there looking at her dusting herself off and I couldn't help but wonder if this girl in front of me really had feelings for me or if I just heard wrong.

"Wait a minute, how long have you been standing here?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"A while." I said looking away from her.

"You're lying to me…what did you hear Ferb?"

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" I asked looking back at her.

"Whenever you lie to me for some reason you can never look me in the face." She stated matter factly.

"Really now?"

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question please."

"Would you like to go outside?" I asked.

"Alright but you have to answer me as soon as we get there."

"Deal, come on."

We walked outside and sat below our usual tree.

"Okay we're here now tell me." She said as she sat next to me.

"What would you say if I said that I heard almost everything in that conversation?" I asked.

"And what does 'almost everything' entail."

"Promise not to run off before I finish?"

"Promise, now tell me."

"Everything, including the part where you said that you liked me." I said with a faint blush dusting my cheeks.

Allie's P.O.V

'He didn't….' I mentally groaned the feeling of grabbing a shovel and burying myself become stronger with every growing second.

"I don't remember saying anything like that…oh I think someone's calling me bye." I said already off of the ground and heading towards the door.

I know that I promised not to run off but I didn't want to face the face that there was a chance that he wouldn't like me.

"No one's calling you and besides that." He said pulling back down with our faces just inches apart. "You promised you wouldn't run off before I finishes didn't you." He continued.

"I did didn't I and I shouldn't break my promise." I sighed out before sitting back down. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"Is it true or was it just a silly joke?" he asked pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It was the truth why would I lie about something like that Ferb." I said letting out a slightly sad laugh. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Hmm that's funny.' He replied.

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"It's funny because it's the same thing that I was thinking." He said looking over at me. "I liked you too and thought you didn't feel that same." He explained when he saw my slightly confused face.

"I-." I tried to say but I got cut off when he placed his lips gently on mines. When we pulled away my face felt hot and by the way he was smirking I could tell that I was blushing.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you suddenly saying that you like me and of all things kissing me?" I asked.

"Don't you get it Allie…I've always liked you and only you. "He replied.

"It never seemed that way and whenever I was around sure we talked but it looked as if you couldn't have cared less."

"That's because its what I wanted you to think, look at me." He said grabbing my hands and turning me towards him. "Ever since I first met you you're the first and last person I think about, your smile makes me feel like I'm floating on thin air, just seeing or hearing your name makes my heart race, you make me feel so many things that I can't describe." He finished as he hugged me to his chest and I felt myself wrapping my arms around him tightly in response.

Ferb's P.O.V

I felt Allie wrap an arm around me and my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you crying Allie?" I asked when I felt a bit of dampness on my shirt.

"No." she replied sniffling a bit.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked worry and concern laced in my voice.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy that you like me and i honestly didn't think that you felt the same way about me."

"Please stop crying." I said while gently brushing her tears away with my thumbs.

"Okay." She answered nodding furiously. "Alright I'm done."

"No, you're still crying."

"Sorry." She said looking down at her pants.

I lifted her face up to mines and gingerly placed my lips on hers once again, pulling away a few seconds later.

"There all better now." I said giving her one of my rare smiles.

"Yeah… all better." She replied returning my smile.

"Allie where are we now?" I asked.

"Where do you want to be?" she replied.

"Where do YOU want us to be?"

"Stop mocking me." She giggled out.

"We, well maybe we could." I stuttered out.

"Maybe we could be more than friends." She said finishing off my sentence.

"Can we?" I asked shyly.

"Yes…I'd like that a lot."

"Me too." I replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She just giggled a bit and wound a hand around my neck and pulled my lips onto hers for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Come on, let's go back inside." She said as she got up.

"Mhm." I replied nodding dumbly still shocked by the fact that she had kissed me.

A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been busy, busy, busy but the good news is that this story should be finished before the month ends. I reallllyyyy suck at kissing scenes so if it was horrible I'm sowwie. \/.\/ . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't Phineas and Ferb or its characters in any way but Allie is mine.

_Isabella's P.O.V_

'I can't believe she did that to me, I thought we were friends.' I thought looking up at the ceiling. 'He didn't even say anything he just…sat there with a stupid blank expression on his face, he didn't object or do anything besides SIT there.'

"How could you, you stupid jerk face1" I shouted angrily throwing a picture of us from when we were little at the wall. "How could you?" I asked sniffling a bit.

That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep. I think that last night I proved that it is possible to cry all of the energy out of your body and then simply fall asleep.

"Izzie aren't you going over to Phineas and Ferb's house today?" my mom asked peeping into my room.

"No thanks, I think I I'll just stay at home and clean my room." I said sitting on my bed with my legs dangling off of the edge.

"Are you sure about that honeybunch, normally you go straight over there and besides that your room isn't even that dirty?"

"I'm sure it's just that I'm not in the mood to go over there today."

"Alright well I have some errands to do so I won't be home for most of the day will you be okay?"

"Mhm, you don't have to worry about me mom I'll see you later alright?" I said as I made up my bed.

"Bye."

"Bye mom."

I walked over to my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath.

'I don't feel like wearing pink today.' I thought as I gazed at my closet. After dressing I had on a pair of purple Capri pants, a pink t-shirt, purple and pink flip flops and help my hair up in a high ponytail for once.

"Well I guess I should clean up that glass now." I said sighing a bit deciding to go downstairs when I was finished.

Phineas' P.O.V

'I'm so stupid, how could I just let her go like that?' I thought as I paced around the room.

"She probably hates me so much…who knows maybe she doesn't even want to see or talk to me."

I turned around when I heard the door open and close to see Ferb walk in with his hair messy and lips slightly swollen.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really." He replied blushing a light shade of red.

"Nothing huh."

"Mhm nothing."

"Fine, don't tell what happened between you and Allie." I said sitting on my bed.

"How did you know that something happened between us?"

"Well I didn't but thanks for proving me right."

"…"

"So what happened, your hair's really messy and your lips are kind of swollen so I'm guessing that either (a) Allie beat you up (b) the two of you kissed or (c) all of the above." I said the tiniest of smiles gracing my face.

"Fine it was B."

"I knew it anyway I'm not gonna pry into your personal life."

"Since I told you what happened with me now you have to tell me what happened with you and Isabella."

"Believe me you don't want to know." I said shaking my heads.

"I think I do."

"Now do you understand?" I asked when I was dome explaining everything to Ferb.

"I agree with Allie you really should've gone after her."

"But she doesn't even want to see me and I doubt she likes me anymore."

"Phineas this is the same girl who has loved you for three years now and I know that you've had feelings for her for way longer than that but I don't think that you can stop liking or loving someone overnight." He replied climbing into his bed.

"I guess but-"

"No buts just think about it okay."

"Alright goodnight."

Goodnight."

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Morning mom." I said in a monotone voice.

"Morning Hun are you alight?" my mom asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing I'm okay." I replied perking up instantly.

"Alrighty then if you say so."

"Can't pretend that you're alright forever you know." Ferb whispered as he took a seat next to me.

"Don't you think I know that but I wouldn't want to worry anyone about me?"

After eating our breakfast Ferb and I both went outside and sat below our usual tree in the backyard.

"Do you think she'll come today?" I asked gazing at the backyard door.

"Honestly to tell you Phineas I don't think so."

"Hey guys." Allie said walking into our backyard.

"Hi Allie." I said forcing a smile onto my face.

"Hey Allie." Ferb said smiling brightly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said getting up and quickly slipping inside.

Ferb's P.O.V

"Hey Allie." I said smiling at her.

"What's wrong with Phineas?" she whispered.

"You know most of it already however now he thinks that if he hides his hurt it'll keep those around him from worrying about him but seeing him force those smiles on his face worries me even more." I explained leaning against the tree.

"You mean that thing he was doing with his face that was making him look like he was in pain?" she asked with a cute innocent look on her face.

"Don't make me laugh this is serious." I said chuckling a bit.

"Sorry."

"Aww come here you, you're so cute." I said pulling her into a hug.

"You too." She replied returning my hug.

"He's really hurting you know." I said pulling away from her.

"Izzie too, I tried to talk to her before I came here but she clearly doesn't want anything to do with me." She answered wiping away a stray tear.

"What did I say about you crying?" I asked placing my hand on her cheek.

"You said you hated when I do it and I look way cuter when I smile." She repeated.

"Exactly now please stop?"

"Okay."

"Good." I said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "You do look cute when you smile but you look beautiful when you blush not that you don't usually look beautiful." I finished as I twinked her nose.

"Why cant we just help them?" she asked.

"I don't think we should this is something that both Phineas and Isabella have to deal with on their own."

"Fine I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.

Phineas' P.O.V

"I'll be right back okay guys." I said before going back inside.

Opening the fridge I pulled out a pack of gummy bears (A/N: **am I the only one who loves this** **ahhhhhhh**) and a glass of water before taking a seat by the kitchen table.

"She really isn't coming, I miss her so mush that it hurts."

I cant do this anymore I know it's only been two days but I feel like with every second that passes my heart breaks a little bit more. Before I knew it I was running out of my house and over to Isabella's own.

"Phineas where are you going?" Allie asked as I ran past her.

"I have to get her to understand what really happened that night, I don't care if she hates me anymore I just need to do this." I shouted without stopping my running streak. When I finally got to Isabella's front door I stopped to catch my breath for a second before knocking.

"Who is it?!" she shouted.

"It's me…please open the door." I shouted back.

"No just leave me alone!"

"Please Isabella." I begged.

Isabella's P.O.V

I was on the couch watching a movie and snacking on some popcorn when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" I shouted when I was halfway to the door.

"It's me please open the door." I heard Phineas shout back and I froze to my spot and I shouted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Please Isabella." he begged.

He sounded so desperate and my feet suddenly grew a mind of its own and began shuffling towards the door.

"No!" I whispered trying to stop myself. "He likes Allie and not me." I said sliding down to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Isabella please let me explain it to you…I don't like Allie that way she was just helping me practice my confession but you came in and saw and please-" he chocked out.

'He was practicing a confession?' I thought curiously as I opened the door.

"You have five minutes." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, I honestly didn't mean to." He explained. "I-"

"You have three minutes." I said trying desperately to keep my cold façade up.

"Isabella will you listen to me please." He said grabbing my wrists.

"Let go of me." I hissed squirming my hands around but he only tightened his grip but not enough to hurt me.

"Look at me." He replied placing his thumb and index finger on my chin; lifting my head up to look at him.

"Phineas." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling me towards him and bringing his lips down on mine.

I couldn't help but melt into the kiss and I brought my hands up winding them around his neck.

"I love you too." I breathed as we pulled away trying to catch our breath.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"For what you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did, I made you and Allie fight and-" he started before I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's alright Phineas." I insisted.

"Fine…I love you Isabella."

"I love you too you overly dense genius." I replied leaning in to kiss him before pulling back.

"Huh?" he asked a bit confused.

"You can come out now Allie!" I shouted. "Are you going to spy on us the whole time?"

"No I was just looking at the flowers, you guys can carry on don't mind me." Allie said smirking a bit.

"Come on." Ferb said pulling her out of garden.

"They make a cute couple." Phineas said chuckling.

"I agree."

"Now where were we?" he asked grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"I don't remember." I said clearly teasing him.

"Oh really…then I'll just have to make you remember then." He replied before crashing his lips on mine.

-TIMESKIP- **(still my favorite thing to do)**

"Night mom." I said as Ferb and I climbed up the steps to go up to our room.

"Night boys." She replied blowing us both kisses.

"So, did you have fun with Allie while I was gone?" I asked.

"Of course but I know that you and Isabella definite had A LOT of fun." He replied smiling a knowing smile.

"Aren't you glad that you can tease me now?"

"More than you'll ever know Phineas…more than you'll ever know."

Ferb's P.O.V

"No, I dot think so." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Please?" she begged.

"Allie we are not going to spy on them, it would be wrong."

"We're not spying think of it as simply watching from afar without the person knowing that you're watching them."

"Allie." I whined frustratedly.

"Please Ferb." She begged giving me those little puppy dog eyes that she knows I cant resist. My only response was to look away from her.

"Please I'll give you a kiss." She continued in a sing-song voice.

'This girl really know how to make me give in.' I thought sighing heavily at my weak resolve.

"Fine." I said turning to face her.

"Yay, let's go!" she shouted pulling me along with her but I refused to move another inch. "You said we could go." She whined.

"If I got a kiss."

"Oops I forgot about that, sorry." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to take off running. But before she could run off I grabbed her hand, gently pulling her towards me.

"A 'proper kiss' Allie." I whispered.

"A proper kiss?" she whispered back.

"Mhm." I said nodding before she placed her hands on my shirt collar and brought my lips down to hers then pulled away a few seconds later leaving me with a bright blush.

"Now we can go." I said.

"Yay!" she shouted dragging me along with her and I couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't have to drag me you know." I scolded trying to sound mad but failing miserably.

"You would've taken way too long and we might have missed the good parts and you and me both know that you're no where close to being angry," she said ducking behind some flowers patting the spot next to her.

"Who knows maybe I was." I said sitting next to her.

"Sure you were." She replied sarcasm dripping from her comment. We just sat there and watched Phineas beg Isabella to open the door.

"He looks so sad." Allie said sighing.

"That's true but I think things will work out between them." I replied.

"Maybe…look she opened the door, I can't hear them so I'm gonna go closer."

"Wait we're going to get caught."

"No we're not." She replied over her shoulder.

'I have the strongest feeling that we're going too.'

"Aww he said that he loves her…aww."

"We need to be quiet." I chided.

"I know but when I get excited I kind of babble like I'm doing right now and it's almost like I just can't shut up-" she babbled before I put a hand up to her mouth.

"Well that works." I mused and she replied by nodding. "Good."

I was watching Phineas as he leaned in to kiss Isabella but she stopped him suddenly.

'Oh no, what's wrong now?'

"You can come out now Allie, are you going to spy on us the whole time!" Isabella shouted.

"No I was looking at the flowers, you guys can carry on don't mind me." She replied smirking a little.

'Seriously what is there not to like about her?'

"Come on." I said standing up and pulling her out of the garden and back into my backyard.

"Fine." She replied pouting.

"Told you we would've gotten caught."

"Yes but it was fun though." She replied absentmindedly swinging our hands causing me to do the same.

"I don't think Phineas is going to be back here anytime soon, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun but promise me that you're not going to do this lame move." She said stopping yawning and putting her hands around me neck earning a laugh from me.

"I wasn't going to I would've just hugged you, no moves or anything."

"I'll get the snacks." She said running ahead of me.

"I guess I'll get the movies." I replied passing her, running through the side doors to go inside.

A few minutes later Allie came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, sodas and gummy snacks. (A/N: don't ask me how she carried it all even I don't know but then again there might be way…hmm)

"Wanna tell me why your fridge has so many gummy bears." she said sitting down on the carpet next to me.

"Phineas sort of adopted a gummy bear fetish a few weeks ago." I explained.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Mhm now which movie would you like to watch?" I asked spreading out at least five movies in front of her.

"Hmm." She replied putting a finger to her chin. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you have this movie." She gushed out holding out a copy of 'Lilo and Stitch'.

"You want to watch that?"

"Yes pwease, I haven't seen this since I was about six or seven years old." She said throwing her hands around my waist, looking up at me with bright blue eyes shining with hope.

"Sure I don't mind watching it, it's actually a while since I've seen it too." I replied smiling at her.

Allie's P.O.V

Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said putting the movie on.

As I leant back to sit back down I felt Ferb place is hands on my waist and then sat me down between his legs with my head on his chest.

"Is this okay with you?" he whispered.

"Yes I guess so." I stammered out.

"Look the movie started." He replied moving away from me a bit. At least an hour into the movie Ferb fell asleep.

'He must be tired maybe if I get up he'll be more comfortable.' I thought. I tried getting up but as soon as I even shifted a little his grip tightened around my stomach.

"Don't leave me yet." He said his eyes still closed.

"I was just going to sit on the couch so you would've been more comfortable." I explained.

"I'm already comfortable with you here." He replied opening his eyes, looking down at me.

"Are you sure because if you want I could move." I stuttered.

'Why am I stuttering and getting all nervous, I've never stuttered in my life not even when my mom caught me trying to break into the cupboard that hid all of my Christmas gifts.'

"It's okay why would I want you to move, having you here like this is actually pretty I don't know… relaxing, it makes me feel at ease in a way." He replied.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Alright.' I said leaning back down on his chest slowly falling asleep.

Ferb's P.O.V

I looked down at my chest to see her fast asleep.

'She looks so peaceful.' I thought while brushing her bang to the side of her face before rifting off to sleep as well.

"Ferb?" I heard someone say in my sleep. "Oh he's probably too deep into sleep to hear me…maybe I should just leave a note telling him that I went home" I heard Allie say finally recognizing her voice.

I was up but I just didn't feel like opening my eyes just yet.

"I guess I'll se you tomorrow then," she said giving me a quick kiss on he lips. "Bye Ferb."

"Bye Allie." I said opening my eyes.

"You were up?"

"For a while."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she huffed.

"I wanted to see what would've happened."

"Jerk." She replied pouting cutely.

"Yes but I'm your jerk right?" I retorted.

"Why yes, yes you are." She said walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Mhm later." I said.

"Later." She replied.

A/N: Yay only one more chapter to go…well at least I think so. Oh and before I forget I'd like to thank Axis22 and thedoraemons7 for their reviews and all of the people who favourited and followed this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- i don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of its character or the song.**

Phineas' P.O.V

"Fine I love you Izzie." I said.

"I love you too you overly dense genius." she replied as she leaned in to kiss me before puling away suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked confusion written across my face.

"You can come out now Allie or are you going to spy on us all day?" she shouted.

'Allie was here?' I thought as Ferb pulled her out of the yard. ' They make a cute couple.' I thought smiling.

"Mhm." Isabella replied.

"Now where were we?" I asked as I pulled her by her waist towards me.

"I don't remember." She teased.

"Really, then I'm going to have to make you remember." I answered, pressing my lips onto hers. " Remember now?"

"Maybe."

"Come on I have something to show you." I said pulling her along with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Close your eyes." I instructed as we made our way into our garden. "Ta-Da."

"Wow I love roses." She said, bending own to smell them.

"I know but that isn't what I wanted to show you though." I responded. "Now if you move these leaves off of the roses it makes this."

"Oh my gosh."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

In front of us stood a picture of Isabella smiling made completely out of roses and below the picture was the words 'my best friend and first love'.

"I'm glad that you like it." I said blushing heavily.

"Thank you so much…it's so pretty." She replied, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oww."

"Sorry." She answered hurried letting go.

"I never said to stop or that it bothered me." I said bringing her back into my arms. " It's a good kind of pain." I continued as snuggled into my chest.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…what about you?"

"Hmm., I think I have an idea let's go."

-Time skip-

"I remember this playground." I said as I traced my fingers over the swing.

"Me too…we would come here to play every weekend with our parents." She answered.

"I remember that and you would always try to jump further off the swing than me." I laughed out.

"Yeah and fail miserably at it too." She said laughing as well. "Wanna try something?"

"Depends."

"It's a game, I'm going to spin you around a couple of times then you'll try to catch me." She explained.

"Alright I'll try it this one time."

"Yay!" she said, spinning me around and then running away.

' Whoa, maybe this was a bad idea.' I thought as I tried to steady myself.

"I'm gonna get you!" I shouted as I made a mad dash towards her before falling flat on my face just inches from her.

"Ouch." I muttered as I got up.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked materializing in front of me.

"Yeah I just tripped a bit." I replied smiling sheepishly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here and here." I said pointing to my hand and forehead.

"Let me see you hand…well it's not bruised and your forehead is okay too."

"Mhm."

"Alright all better." she said, after kissing my hand and my forehead before moving to get up.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" she asked pausing mid-step.

"It hurts here too." I said pointing to my lips.

"Really Phineas." She giggled out.

"Mhm." I replied nodding vigorously.

"You can be so cute at times." She whispered as she placed a hand on my cheek and brought her lips on mine. I gently put hands on her hips and she wound her hands around my neck pulling me closer.

"There all better." She said between pants as we pulled away.

"Yeah all better." I echoed while resting my forehead on hers.

-Later that night-

"Did you have fun with Allie while I was gone?" I teased.

"Maybe but I know that you had lots of fun with Isabella." He retorted.

"Aren't you glad that you can use that against me."

"More than you'll ever know, Phineas."

"What do you think about having a group date tomorrow?"

"I guess that could be fun."

"We have to ask them first though."

"Mhm you call Isabella and I'll call Allie." He suggested. "Allie said yes."

"So did Isabella."

"What do you think we could do for them?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could make them something?"

"Well I think I'm going to make Allie a bracelet." He said as he lay down on his bed.

"I'm gonna make Isabella a chain." I replied looking over at him.

"Now all we have to do is figure out where to go for the date."

"We could build another restaurant?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea." He answered smiling.

Isabella's P.O.V

"Hi Allie." I walked in her room saying.

I'm so glad that Allie and I made up, now that I think about it even if she had really gotten together with Phineas yes I would've been upset but the fact that they were both happy would've made me get over it and make up with them.

"Oh hey Izzie." She replied.

"Phineas said that we should wear something formal or dressy." I informed her.

"Can you help me choose an outfit?"

"Sure but you'll have to help me too."

"Deal."

"Now let's see what you have in your closet."

When we had finished pulling out clothes and searching for possible outfits, we both lay on her bed with at least four dresses at our heads.

"Ugh this is going to be a pain when it's time to clean up." Allie groaned.

"Wow, I love this where did you get it?" I asked holding up a dress that was in a box at the bottom of her closet.

"I got it for my birthday but never got the chance to wear it."

"Well we have your dress," I said, taking the box out of the closet.

"Yeah now we have to pick yours." She replied.

"Mhm let's go." I said as we walked out of her room to my house.

"It should be easier to find something for you to wear since you closet is much more organized than mine."

"It is isn't it?" I said giggling.

After a few minutes of looking around we finally found an outfit.

"This is absolutely perfect." Allie gushed.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Allie what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh its quarter to five."

"And what time do we have to meet up with Phineas and Ferb?"

"Six o'clock."

"So we only have at least an hour to get ready." I said " I didn't know that we were looking for outfits for that long."

"Me either…I'm going to go get ready we'll meet back here okay?" she asked.

"Mhm that sounds good." I answered.

"I'll see you in a while then." She said walking out the door with a quick wave.

"Bye." I said waving back.

Allie's P.O.V

I hurried over to my house and immediately went into the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom it was already five thirty. Sitting down in front of the mirror I started to curl my hair.

"Great I'm done." I said in a relieved tome since it was five minutes to six.

Spinning around once more in the mirror one more time I picked up my purse and gave myself a quick nod. I had on a white balloon dress with black polka dots all over it, black belt, black bolero that stopped at my elbows, a pair of white three inch heels, black purse and a pair of black stoppers and chain. My hair was in spiral curls with a white bow with black polka dots.

"Isabella!" I shouted as I entered her house.

"I'm up in my room." She shouted back.

"Hey are you ready yet?" I asked as I walked in her room.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Aww you look so cute." I gushed.

She had on a short sparkly purple strapless dress that fanned out with a purple ribbon around her waist, pink bolero, and a pair of purple heels with pink hearts on it. She also had on a pair of purple heart earrings and a matching bracelet; her hair was up in a high ponytail with a pink bow with purple hearts all over it on the top of her ponytail.

"Thanks, you look cute too I love your hair."

"Thanks we should get going." I said standing up and picking my purse up.

"Mhm." She replied nodding as we heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be." We said in unison confusion written on our faces.

Isabella opened the door only to come face to face with Phineas and Ferb.

"Goodnight." Phineas said his eyes never leaving Isabella's.

"Night." I said.

"Goodnight." Isabella replied smiling.

"Night." Ferb responded smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?" Phineas asked us and we both nodded in response.

Ferb's P.O.V

"Hey Ferb are you ready to go?" Phineas asked and I nodded in response.

Phineas and I were both dressed in black tuxes and the only difference was that is tie was red and my own was blue.

"Let's go." He replied.

When we got there he rang the bell and waited for Allie and Isabella to come outside. Allie looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but stare.

"Goodnight." Isabella said bringing me out of my stupor.

"Night." I said smiling at Allie.

Phineas said something that I didn't hear since I wasn't paying much attention to anything besides Allie. As I saw him and Isabella's walk off I held my hand out to her.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied taking my hand a slight blush on her face.

"You look beautiful princess." I said as we walked over to my house.

"Uhh…um…thanks." She stuttered turning bright red.

'How cute.' I thought.

"No it's not, it's…it's embarrassing." She said looking away from me.

"It's not embarrassing." I said stopping in front of the backyard door. "I think your blushing face is cute and it makes you look even prettier than you usual do." I finished off.

"Thanks but it still isn't." she responded blushing even more and I pulled her against my chest and kissed her forehead.

"See cute." I said twinking her nose.

"Humph." She replied. "But you look very handsome." She said as she fixed my tie.

"Thanks." I said my face almost the same colour as hers.

"Let's go on inside Phineas and Isabella are probably waiting on us."

"Right."

We walked inside and saw Isabella and Phineas chatting animatedly.

"Took you long enough." Isabella said to us or mostly Allie and Allie just shrugged in reply.

"Alright guys can you put on these blindfolds?" Phineas said handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"Because where we're going is a surprise."

"Okay." She replied and I tied the blindfold on her while Phineas did the same to Isabella.

"Now you can take them off." I said.

"Wow…this is awesome." Allie said.

"I agree, when did you guys do this?" Isabella questioned curiously.

"Earlier on today." Phineas said scratching the back of his head shyly.

Normal P.O.V

They all walked into the restaurant and Phineas and Ferb being the total gentle men that they were raised to be pulled out the seats for their girlfriends. The restaurant was medium sized and decorates with chandeliers, flowers, assorted decorations, ice sculptures and many other things.

All throughout the night Phineas chatted with Isabella and so did Ferb with Allie, only now and then did they all talk to each other and so on.

Phineas' P.O.V

When we were finished eating, Ferb smiled a sheepish smile at me and whispered something to Allie and they both excused themselves. I didn't take much notice of Ferb cause he already told me that he had something planned for Allie.

"Hey Isabella." I said.

"Hmm." She replied with the spoon in her mouth from the ice cream we were eating and the most innocent look on her face making me chuckle as I pulled the spoon out of her mouth and pressed my lips against hers before pulling away slowly.

"When you put your face like that it makes me feel like kissing you all day long you know." I said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Put my face how?" she asked with a hint of curiosity laced in her voice.

"All innocent and cute." I replied.

"Oh." She responded smiling brightly.

"You look really pretty tonight." I said removing my hand from her cheek with a light blush on my cheeks.

"So do you well not pretty um." She started before I cut off by kissing her once more.

"I know what you're trying to say Isabella." I whispered our forehead pressed together.

"That still makes my mind gets all jumbled up." She whispered back.

"Me too, come with me." I answered standing up.

"Okay." She responded standing up, linking our hands and smiling brightly at me.

"Here we are." I said.

"Wow." She replied letting go of my hand and going straight towards the field of different types of flowers ranging in size and colour.

"I thought you would've liked it."

"I love it, how did you know that I loved flowers Phineas?"

"I always knew."

"Thanks you're so sweet." She said hugging me tightly.

"Can't…breathe." I gasped out.

"Oops sorry about that" she said loosening her hold on me.

"It's okay, I have something for you." I said taking out a blue box with a white ribbon and handing it to her.

"Huh?" she said slowly taking the box from me.

Isabella's P.O.V

Tonight feels so much like a dream; I wonder if I'll wake up to my alarm in the next minute or so. I love the flower that but I never knew that Phineas knew that I loved flowers.

"It's okay, I have something for you." I said taking out a box handing it to me.

"Huh?" I replied taking it from him.

'This…is for me?' I thought.

"Go ahead and open it." He urged.

"Okay."

When I opened the box it had the most beautiful gold necklace with a square pendant with crystals encrusted on it making a heart.

"I love it." I whispered.

"Want me to put it on for you?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"It suits you." He said. "Oh there something special about this necklace."

"Special." I echoed.

"Yeah." He said picking up the pendant. "When you open it this happens." He added opening it.

As soon as he opened it the heart lifted off of it and started to spin playing my favorite piano piece called **_THE RIVER FLOWS IN YOU by YIRUMA_** and when he closed it back the heart fell back into place.

"Oh my gosh Phineas thank you so much." I said tackling him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Your welcome." He replied hugging me back.

"I love you Phineas." I said inching closer to his lips.

"I love you too Isabella." He answered closing the gap between us. When the need for air became too strong we both pulled back, breathlessly resting our foreheads against each other.

"I love you so much." He said squeezing me.

Me too Phineas I love you too." I answered giving him a quick kiss before pulling away with a big smile on my face.

Ferb's P.O.V

"Allie I have something to show you." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She whispered back nodding before we excused ourselves.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Fine."

"Wait, close your eyes." I said.

"But then I wont be able to see to walk."

"I'll guide you trust me."

"Alright." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't worry I wont let you fall." I said reassuring her.

"I know and I do trust you Ferb." She replied opening her eyes then closing them back again and I couldn't help but smile. I gently grabbed her hand led her to our destination.

"Okay now you can open them."

"Huh?" she said as opened them.

"Turn around."

"Okay…wow Ferb it's wow"

In front of us was a crystal clear lake with the moonlight reflecting on it making it glitter.

"I had a feeling that you would've liked it."

"How so?"

"I once overheard you talking to Isabella about how you love to watching or gazing at the sky at night and I figured that you'd like something like this."

"You listened to us?" she asked.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay, I thought that you didn't care about anything we talked about to be honest." She said laughing.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

I took out a blanket and spread it on the ground for us to sit on.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No, are you cold?" she asked in return.

"Nope." I said chuckling.

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"Very." I answered stifling a yawn.

"You're tired." She noted.

"No I'm not." I denied stubbornly.

"Come here." She whispered moving her purse off of her lap.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Just come here will you." She said smiling slightly.

"Fine." I said lying down on her lap.

"You know I used to watch the stars on the roof with my old house with my dad every night."

"My dad and I would do that too but when we moved here we stopped." I replied.

"Same here."

Allie's P.O.V

"Same here." I said absentmindedly playing in Ferb's hair while gazing at the river. I looked down when I felt Ferb's eyes on me. "What's wrong?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

Instead of answering me he simply put his hand behind my neck and pulled me down to his level.

"Nothing." He replied crashing our lips together. "Nothing at all." He finished when we pulled away. His kisses always left me with a dazed feeling and that uncontrollable fluttering in my stomach.

"Oh." I replied lifting my head again gazing at a ladybug on a flower. I heard Ferb fumble around in his pocket then the weight of something in my hand. "Hmm?"

"It's for you." He replied not making eye contact with me. "Go on and open it."

"Mhm wait…I thought you didn't know how to wrap a gift?" I asked.

"I…learned?" he said.

"Yeah sure you did." I replied as I opened the delicately wrapped pink box and he just shrugged. "Ferb." I gasped out. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with different types of charms, about ten in all.

"I take it that you like it?"

"Yes it's so pretty." I breathed out.

"Here let me put it on."

"Okay but I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay." He said moving his hand away from the bracelet.

"But I still feel bad."

"Don't worry." He said sitting up.

"But."

"No but just seeing you happy is more than enough for me." He said smiling.

"Then I'll be extra happy." I said with a look of determination on my face.

Ferb's P.O.V

"Then I'll be extra happy." She said with a look of determination on her face.

'Doesn't she know how cute she is?' I thought to myself.

"Come here princess." I said lifting her between my legs with her back leaning on my chest.

"Princess?" she asked totally unfazed by my previous action, looking up at me.

"Yes, give me your hand."

"Okay."

"Let me show you something, give me you index finger."

"Here."

"Now these charms are very sensitive to only you touch and mines as well." I said tapping her finger on the smiley face charm.

"That's so cool." She said when a slideshow of pictures with everyone smiling and having fun.

"Thanks, each charm is different." I said tapping a handbag charm, which caused pictured of both her and Isabella having fun with each other and then a crown, which resulted in pictures of her coming up.

"Thank you Ferb this is the best present ever." She replied as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You welcome." I answered hugging her back.

"Oh what about this heart one?" she said tapping it causing a slideshow of pictures of us to appear.

"This one is my favorite." She whispered.

"Mines too."

"Hey Ferb." I heard her say.

"Hmm." I hummed in reply, looking away from the stars and back at her.

"Thank you." She said throwing her arms around my shoulders and pressing her lips onto mines causing me to fall back a little.

"Your welcome princess." I said when she pulled away.

"Why am I a 'princess'…I don't think that I am."

"You're a princess because you're kind, caring, loving, determined and many other thing but what really makes you a princess if that fact that you are beautiful inside and out and that is why you'll always be a princess to me."

"Don't say such things you're only saying that because I'm your girlfriend." She said blushing heavily.

"Allie-bear." I replied putting both hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at me.

"Stop saying nonsense." I scolded her gently as I pulled her cheeks in different directions. "I'm not saying these things because I'm your boyfriend, I'm saying it because it's true." I finished as I stopped pulling her cheeks my eyes softening a bit.

"…"

"Every part of it is true." I said brushing my thumbs against her cheeks.

"If I'm a princess what are you?"

"I don't know, I'll let you decide that."

"Then you'll be my jester."

"Jester?" I asked.

"Just kidding…you'll be my knight and shining armor." She replied giggling.

"I'd like that." I responded smiling.

"Me too." She responded. "Tag you're it." She said getting up and running off before turning to face me.

"Aren't you wearing heels?" I asked as I took off my jacket and placed it next to her purse on the blanket.

"I can run in heels."

"Really?"

"Yes almost every girl can."

"Interesting." I said sprinting after her and she let out a scream when she the speed that I was coming towards her with before turning and running away quickly for someone in heels.

"Gotcha!" I said grabbing her around her waist. We played like that for a few more minutes before we both collapsed tiredly on the blanket.

"Ferb." She said turning towards me.

"Uhuh." I replied doing the same.

"Tonight was lots of fun."

"I had fun too." I replied absentmindedly-moving closer to her.

"Mhm." She said before my lips crashed onto hers our moving in perfect sync and I felt her lick my bottom lip and my heartbeat sped up. Slowly I opened my lips and her tongue started to roam my mouth. Sooner or later our tongues were fighting for dominance.

'Wow.' I thought when we pulled away our faces flushed and gasping for breath.

"Yeah wow." She breathed out.

"You heard me?"

"Mhm you were thinking out loud again." She replied giggling.

"My bad." I said blushing.

"It's okay I do it sometimes too." She replied lying down on her back looking up at the stars.

"That is true." I agreed as I did the same.

"Isn't that the big dipper?"

"Yeah and that's Orion's belt."

We lay there picking out the constellations until I heard Allie go silent and then faint snores.

'She fell asleep poor thing probably wore herself out.' I thought smiling. I got up and put on my jacket and her purse then gently picked her up instantly realizing how light she was.

It didn't take long to get to her house since we were neighbors. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I let myself in.

"Which one's her room?' I whispered stopping by a navy blue door with her name in colorful letters.

'Well that was easy.' I scoffed mentally. Pulling back the cover I put her on the bed and took off her heels before covering her up.

"Goodnight princess." I whispered kissing her softly on the lips then pulled away. "Sweet dreams."

Phineas' P.O.V

"Goodnight Isabella." I said.

"Goodnight Phineas." She replied smiling as she went into her house.

"Hey Ferb." I said as I walked into our bedroom.

"Hey." He replied.

"So how was it?"

"It was…great." He responded blushing. "What about you?"

"Same here."

"You know, I still don't quite understand how whatever we make mysteriously disappears."

"Me too but it sure helps with clean up though."

"Yes, yes it does."

-Time skip-

"Night Ferb." I said.

"Night Phineas." He replied turning on his side with his back facing me.

Normal P.O.V

Things have just begun for Phineas and Isabella and Ferb and Allie. Sure there'll be challenges but I know that they'll be able to get through it together…. from the looks of it this is most definitely the start of something new.

**A/N: It's done yayyyyyyyyy I feel so relieved ^_^. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite or follow this story. That kiss scene with Ferb and Allie really killed me I thought I was going to die ahh I'm so inexperienced in describing those things…what a sad author I am . … But any way sorry for putting this up so late though I just was really busy and by busy I mean** **lazy,sorry. V_V Thanks again and I love you all byeeeee.**


End file.
